


Личная преданность

by ReinkeDeVos, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка R-NC-17 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, АУ, Таймлайн относителен, где Вейдер не сгорел на Мустафаре, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinkeDeVos/pseuds/ReinkeDeVos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: «Максимилиан Вирс — имперский офицер, генерал танковых войск, один из немногих, кто смог получить доверие у Дарта Вейдера, и почти единственный, завоевавший его уважение».





	

— Таким образом, мы подавили последний очаг сопротивления на континенте, — генерал Максимилиан Вирс резким движением развёл указательный и средний пальцы, увеличивая изображение на голографической проекции. — Модифицикация АТ-АТ, как видите, оказалась успешной. Теперь слабые места устранены и броню не пробьёшь. По крайней мере, не из того оружия, которое есть у сепаратистов.

Генерал повернулся к тому, перед кем отчитывался. Вирс был очень высок ростом (подбор униформы для него всегда оказывался мучением), и его постоянно мрачное лицо с мешками под глазами от недосыпа производило не самое дружелюбное впечатление. Многие находили его откровенно пугающим. Но всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с фигурой в чёрной броне, неподвижно застывшей в двух шагах от него в холодном зимнем свете из окна. Невозможно было угадать выражение лица за нарочито грубой чёрной маской или понять по искажённому модулятором голосу, какие эмоции испытывает его обладатель. Никто не гарантировал, что за нейтральной, лишённой интонации фразой не последует распоряжение о твоей казни — или тебе не будет оказана честь быть убитым прямо на месте, на глазах бледных от ужаса сослуживцев. Вполне справедливой была ходившая среди офицеров поговорка: боевая станция создана для внушения страха врагам, а лорд Вейдер — для внушения страха своим. Даже сейчас генерал Вирс ощутил лёгкую нервозность, глядя в тёмные полусферы, закрывавшие глаза его собеседника. Но тот наконец прервал затянувшуюся паузу:

— Приятно знать, что в наших рядах есть командиры, которые на что-то годятся. Блестящая операция, генерал. Не думаю, что кто-либо мог осуществить её лучше.

Вирс незаметно выдохнул и чуть склонил голову:

— Благодарю, лорд Вейдер, — считалось, что заслужить одобрение правой руки императора практически невозможно, но генерал знал, что это пустая болтовня. Нужно просто думать головой, когда разрабатываешь план боевой операции, и не быть упёртым идиотом или трусом на поле сражения. — Это только первая из серии будущих побед.

— Рассчитываю на вас, — ровным, как у дроида, голосом ответил Вейдер. — Император узнает о вашем успехе. — Он помолчал мгновение, а затем сказал: — Если вы испытываете потребность в чём-либо, сейчас подходящий момент для просьбы.

Вирс почему-то отвёл взгляд, криво усмехнувшись, и снова поднял глаза на лорда ситхов. Тот молча ждал его ответа, и генерал произнёс глуховато:

— Вы знаете, чего я хочу.

Секунда. Две.

— В этом никакой пользы, — проговорил Вейдер. — Советую вам запросить дополнительное финансирование для ваших разработок.

Вирс покачал головой:

— Это нужно не мне, а империи. Запрос я всё равно подам, что толку обращаться с ним к вам. Лорд Вейдер, вы спросили меня, в чём испытываю потребность лично я. Ответ вам известен.

Вейдер ничего не ответил, стоя на месте без движения, как машина в режиме ожидания. И Вирс сам шагнул к нему, протянул руку к чёрному, тускло блестящему металлу шлема:

— Ну же. Я не знаю, как снять эту штуку.

Вейдер поднял руки в толстых кожаных перчатках и, нажав пальцами на какие-то невидимые глазу сенсоры, сдвинул шлем немного вперёд, потом вверх. И снял его, с тихим стуком опустил на панель рядом с голографическим проектором. Генерал впился взглядом в открывшееся ему ещё молодое лицо — оно казалось бы суровым и даже жестоким, если бы не эти большие серые глаза, оттенённые длинными ресницами, смотревшие устало и как будто печально.

— Ох, звёзды, я почти забыл, какой ты красивый, — выдохнул Вирс.

— Да брось ты, Макс, — Вейдер наморщил лоб, но взгляд у него чуть посветлел. Вирс схватил его лицо в ладони, гладя кончиками пальцев примятые шлемом тёмно-русые кудри:

— Ты же хочешь? Ты всё ещё хочешь?

Вместо ответа Вейдер сам припал к его губам. И Вирс снова, как в первый раз, задохнулся от того, какой нежный у него рот, как жарко он целуется, так что всё внутри вспыхивает огнём и нет никакой возможности мыслить связно. Вейдер стащил перчатку с левой руки, обхватил ладонью его стриженый затылок; они целовались до потери дыхания, и Вирс уже знал, что этого им обоим будет мало. Этого всегда было мало. Он чуть отстранился, прошептал:

— Сними всё это, — Вейдер только кивнул, и Вирс с каким-то опьянённым удовлетворением заметил, что у того горят щёки и пальцы плохо слушаются, когда он избавляется от своего доспеха. Он остался в штанах, сапогах и тёмной обтягивающей «штурмовке», вроде тех, что носили сами штурмовики под бронёй, и снова подошёл к Вирсу, перешагнув через сброшенный на пол нагрудник. Вейдер был рослым и широкоплечим, как и положено человеку войны — но в огромных руках Вирса он казался стройным, почти тонким. Неважно, что в рукопашном бою ситх наверняка одолел бы его: эта внешняя, иллюзорная разница в силе сводила с ума их обоих. Вейдер крепко, почти до боли обнял его, прижимаясь всем телом, бёдрами к бёдрам, и Вирс почувствовал, как ситх чуть дрожит. И как сам он перестаёт что-либо соображать.

— Как давно, — пробормотал он, забираясь ладонями под ткань его штурмовки, — как давно я тебя не видел.

— Полтора года, — Вейдер расстёгивал ворот его кителя, нетерпеливо дёргая крючки, — слишком долго.

— Скучал? — Вирс снова поймал его губы своими. — Ты бы захотел меня, если бы я проиграл сражение? — и Вейдер улыбнулся ему — о, эта его редкая улыбка, сияющая, как у мальчишки-мечтателя. Улыбка, за которую не жаль долгих лет войны, пота и крови. Улыбка, заставляющая тебя поверить, что тебе всё подвластно.

— Ты никогда не проигрываешь, Макс.

Вирс сполз к его ногам, целуя бёдра через ткань штанов.

Времени было так мало, и Вирс жадно впитывал всё, что сможет потом удержать в памяти на долгие месяцы одиночества. Жар его тела, его запах, нежно-непристойное прикосновение его языка к коже и холод его механических пальцев, до кровоподтёков впивавшихся в спину Вирса, когда тот двигался в нём, сначала плавно и медленно, а потом всё сильнее, пока отрывистые вздохи Вейдера не превратились в стоны, а его прекрасное лицо не исказилось от мучительного наслаждения, становясь совсем юным. И не было ни войны, ни треклятой ледяной планеты за стенами базы, ничего, кроме них двоих.

Потом Вейдер оделся и облачился в свою броню; прежде чем он надел свой жутковатого вида шлем, Вирс поймал его за руку и, притянув к себе, поцеловал ещё раз. И по тому, как порывисто Вейдер отозвался ему, без слов было понятно, что ему, вероятно, так же тяжело уходить, как Вирсу отпускать его. Но других вариантов у них не было. Так или иначе, они оба солдаты. А служба не ждёт.

— До связи, — сказал Вейдер. Шлем скрыл его лицо, превращая в чёрную маску, и лорд ситхов ушёл; две створки дверей, стерильно-белые, как и всё помещение, закрылись за его спиной. Вирс мысленно поблагодарил его за то, что прощальную фразу он произнёс своим голосом, не искажённым модулятором. Вейдер, скорее всего, подумал об этом. Он был странно внимателен к словам и жестам.

Стоя у панорамного окна и глядя, как взлетает корабль Вейдера, генерал решил, что ему не помешает немного выпить. После бокала-другого чандриланского бренди всегда легче произносить официальные речи: к несчастью, победа обязывает его выдать хотя бы двухминутный вдохновляющий спич перед младшим командным составом. Им пока ещё нужны все эти рассуждения о вечной преданности империи. С возрастом те из них, кто поумнее, поймут, как и Вирс в своё время, что на верности государству и идее долго не продержишься. Если что и будет тебя держать, так это личная преданность.

И вот эта штука, она покрепче любых цепей.  



End file.
